Sweet Seduction
by Sethica
Summary: [ Dedicated to Ocean ] Yami watches Yuugi eatign a icecream. Innocent right? Wrong! One shot Y/Y! ^_^


Yes, I know I must Update my other fics! -_-;; well bad news..got Writer's block on them!   
  
*hides behind her yami*   
  
Makura: -_-;;  
  
^__^ Anyway to er..keep ya busy untill I do get over the writers block..Here's a Y/Y one shot! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to **Ocean**, who gave me the idea of using icecream! (originaly it was a popsicle...but hey..its stil Y/Y! ^_^; )  
  
  
**  
Sweet Seduction  
**  
  
_'Naughty aibou. Bad bad aibou. sneaky little sadistic aibou! He's suppose to be innocent! Ha! He's sadistic and evile and...by Ra, I love him. Right now however...I wish to throttle!  No first screw him senseless for doing this to me and then throttle him!'_  
  
  
Crimson eyes follow the soft pink tongue as it darts between soft lips to lick up the creamy substance that is known as icecream.  
  
  
_'He knows I'm watching! I bet he's doing this on purpose! The way he seductivly licks his icecream! and the way he twirls his tongue around it to make sure it doesnt drip on his clothes...  
  
Bad aibou! Bad thoughts! Stop staring, Stop thinking...Damnit! By Ra! he's tempting me! and he knows it! I know he does!   
  
Pants to tight...Cant move...Dont want to move...for several reason. One, have to walk past aibou..he'll notice my arousal...damn my tight leather pants!...Second, I dotn think I'd make it past him with out pouncing him...  
  
On the other hand...'_  
  
Moving somewhat stiffly [A/N: I wonder why? *snicker* PUN intended] the leather clad Pharaoh glided towards his object of lust..er love..well both.  
  
Big curious amethyst eyes looked up as Yuugi was suddenly pinned down on the kitchen floor, two strong wirey tanned arms held his wrist's above his head.  
  
Crimson eyes hazed over with lust gazed in to violet surprised ones. Smirking he leaned down and captured soft pink lips, their natural sweet taste emplefied by the icecreams own sweetness.  Moaning slightly at cool yet burning touch of his aibou's lips on his own, he gently nipped the younger boy's lower lip in a request to deepen the kiss.   
  
Replying to to his dark half's desire, the younger boy opened his lips. Deepening the kiss the older boy grinned his hips against the smaller body beneath him, lettign the other feel his arousal.  
  
Yuugi  smiled coily at the crimson eyed boy and kissed his neck knowing the boy was sensitive there. Supressing a shudder as Yuugi kissed one of his sensitive spots Yami captured the smaller teens lips again.   
  
"Let's finish this upstairs.." The Pharaoh spoke, his voice thick with lust, need and love. Nibling the soft flesh of the Pharaoh's neck , Yuugi nodded in response and wrapped his leather clad legs around Yami's waist.  
  
They stumbled toward the stairs and up to the bedroom.   
  
Leavign Yuugi's half eaten icecream forgotten on the floor...  
  
  
Sugoroku entered the kitchen, he just had arrived home from a convention in New York. Suddenly he almost lost his balance, the old Mutou looked down as the slippery liquid on the floor.   
  
"Icecream? Why in heavens didn't Yuugi or Yami cleaned it up?" Frowning a bit at his grandson and his yami's uncharactic behaviour, Sugoroku cleane dup the metled icecream and walked upstairs.   
  
He was meeted by a clothe littered staircase...the frown turned in to a scowl as the old man silently made his way to the boy's room.  
  
Opening the door in a small slit he spotted two sleeping and supposedly naked boys in each others arms with content and peacefull smiles on they're faces.  
  
Droppign the scowl the elder Mutou smiled at the sight. Happy for his grandson and yami he softly removed the clothes that where scattered on the staircase.   
  
  
Violet eyes opened and gazed down at the sleeping egyptian god in his arms. Yuugi smiled at the sleeping frame of his yami.Yawning the younger boy snuggled closer to the Pharaoh, as the dark half unconciously tightened the hold on his body.  
  
_'No wonder Bakura never let Ryou eat Icecream! The advice Ryou gave me seems to work very well...hmm...Must thank Ryou for the advice...I know..I'll give him some Ben & Jerry containers...I'd bet he appreciate it..and so will Bakura.. '_  
  
  
                                                                       ...:: o 0  Owari 0 o ::...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ben & Jerry's Icecream = God food!! ^___^ ow jah..Review! Pweazel! ~^_^~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
